


Tease

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie smiled wide, setting the chalk down and wiping his hands on his jeans, knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

 

  
Don wasn’t sure when chalk began to equate Charlie to him, when the sound of an eraser on a chalk board became an automatic sign to smile.  Charlie smelled like chalk and it covered his fingers in ways that never seemed to wash away.

If he closed his eyes he could feel chalk on his skin, the smell of it in his brother’s hair as he breathed him in.  Charlie turned from his board and Don knew he’d been caught watching.  Charlie smiled wide, setting the chalk down and wiping his hands on his jeans, knowing.

Don smiled back.  “Tease.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for the December Drabble Days. Written for [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://devon99.livejournal.com/)**devon99** s prompt of Don/Charlie, teasing.


End file.
